


how to threaten your asshole exhusband in three easy steps

by miistical



Category: Brave 10
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Attack of the Exhusband, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, I mean wouldn't you threaten your exhusband who left you IN HELL, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mild Threats of Extreme Violence, Reader does not need knowledge of Japanese mythology to understand what's going on, Reader should totally go look up Izanagi after this fic tho, Shit's Wild, that's what I thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miistical/pseuds/miistical
Summary: Disclaimer: does not contain three easy steps, does contain threats of death - but, really, who's counting?Or: Izanagi, Isanami's exhusband, tries to woo her after finding out that she's no longer a specter of Yomi. Isanami is not impressed—neither is her new husband.
Relationships: Isanami/Sarutobi Sasuke (Brave 10), Past Isanami/Izanagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	how to threaten your asshole exhusband in three easy steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xisanamii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/gifts).



> *lays down* I meant to post this, like, two months ago and then quarantine hit and I suddenly developed the WORST bout of depression,,,,,, wHOOPS LMAO
> 
> Anyway!!! This is for xisanamii who is, from what I see, keeping this ship afloat with her bare hands and determination lol please go check her out, she's a sweetheart

There was something strange in taking tea with the goddesses who had once shunned her, but Isanami had plenty years of experience in dealing with the strange behaviors that often followed the other gods.

"The mountains are so pleasant during the summer; it gets far too hot down in the valley this time of year. What do you think, Isanami?" The two women turned to her, completely relaxed in the face of the goddess of death.

Oh, how the times had changed.

Isanami watched them over her teacup, her gold eyes intense and piercing. Komatsu, the goddess of love and marriage, forever as lovely as her Domains, watched her back with sweet twinkling eyes. Anastasia continued to recline, no thought to the graceless sweep of her hair or how her robes had long since parted at her collars and thighs. Neither of them were wary of her silence nor of how their souls shivered under her heavy gaze - Isanami would know. She could feel how the instinctive fear of death settled deeper into their blood, their bones, the longer she looked at them.

And yet they had let her into the heart of their homes. How the times had changed indeed.

She shifted, her hair falling across her shoulders like crushed diamonds glittering among the dark backdrop of the night sky, and the gold warmed to sunlight. The fear in their souls vanished with ease. "I wouldn't know a thing about the valley—you both know how Yukimura gets. But," she tacked on absentmindedly, "it is rather nice to have some time out of Yomi, even if Sasuke cannot join me."

Anastasia nodded while Komatsu watched her with wide eyes. She sighed, her voice almost romantic, "I love it when you use Yukimura's first name."

Isanami raised a single brow. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because he hates it!" Komatsu tipped her head back in laughter. Anastasia watched them both not unlike how an older sister watched her meddling siblings. "He complains to Nobuyuki every chance he gets!"

"Let me guess," Anastasia cut in with a dry voice and drier smile, "something like how he deserves more respect as Lord Sanada, the god of harvest, the one who feeds the mortals, the godly lord of blah, blah, blah?"

Komatsu bowed her head. "A perfect rendition!"

Isanami snorted. Delight burst to life in Komatsu's eyes and a smile teased the corners of Anastasia's lips. It was the closest anyone would ever get to Isanami laughing aloud and they treasured each little slip. "Yes, well, when I am no longer Isanami, queen of the underworld, reincarnation of Izanami, goddess of creation and mother of the gods, then maybe I shall give him respect. Until then, Yukimura shall have to suffer."

The two women snickered into their cups. There just something so satisfying of watching their Lord get batted around like a kitten toy whenever Isanami spoke with him. Komatsu may have been related to him as his most darling (and only) sister-in-law, but she had to get her amusement from somewhere and watching lovers alone just didn't cut it.

 _'Unless the lovers were Isanami and Sasuke, of course!'_ she crooned within the safety of her mind. The idea of more stories lit her eyes up like the stars of her constellation.

The goddess opened her mouth to once again pry what she could from the other goddesses' love lives (so far anything Isanami decided to part with gave her cavities from the sweetness while Anastasia was as boring as ever) when a knock at the door cut her off before she could even get out a single word.

As one the three turned toward the front of Anastasia's house. The house that was situated on top of the highest peak of the highest mountain. The house that all three women told the gods that they were not allowed to visit under any circumstance. The house that was guarded by sword-sharp, never-melting ice spikes and hidden by a thick grove of trees forever blanketed in snow.

 _That_ house.

There was a second knock at the door.

Komatsu roughly set her cup back down, muttering under her breath all the while, "I told those idiot boys that it was girl time! How hard is that to understand?"

Anastasia just sighed, but Isanami tilted her head in thought.

"Perhaps my dear husband has escaped his duties for the day?" she wondered aloud.

"He'd have to make it up my mountain," Anastasia shot back, "and no offense to Sasuke, but him climbing up the entire way without help is suspicious on a _good_ day—and I would not call being shackled to our Lord as a good day."

Isanami nodded at that and Komatsu felt her heart ache in Sasuke's place. Such little faith! Of course she agreed - Sasuke would probably need a rescue if he ever tried to climb Anastasia's peak alone - but it was the principle of the thing!

While Komatsu silently apologized to Sasuke on his wife's behalf, Anastasia pursed her lips before snapping her fingers. "I'm placing a bet on Saizou. After all, heavens _forbid_ ," she drawled out wryly, "that we ever forget that he believed in your change of heart as well. Not that we _could_ forget, what with him whining about it whenever you're in hearing range."

Komatsu broke into giggles, hands coming up to try and contain them. Isanami was more successful, hiding her own hum of amusement in the back of her throat, but the two could see how her eyes sparkled even as she tried to glance away.

"Why don't you just tell us, Anastasia? Is this not your Domain?"

Anastasia rolled her head Isanami's way. "Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

The knocks came again, the third time stronger and more insistent. All three sighed at the interruption.

Groaning, Komatsu quickly stood up. "Well whoever it is, is ruining girl time! I know this is your house, Anastasia, but I hope you don't me answering the door?"

Anastasia gave Komatsu a salute with her cup. "Knock yourself out."

"Have fun," Isanami said behind her own cup.

More knocks. Komatsu frowned and gripped at the edges of her robes. "I think I will," she huffed.

She whipped the long fabric that pooled down her arms from the crafty edge of the low standing table, gathering it in her hands to keep herself from tripping. As she made her way to the door, she could hear Anastasia muse over who it could be—perhaps Kishimojin, the child rearing goddess, annoyed at yet another younger god again?

"It could be Ukemochi, actually," Komatsu said, her voice projected just as tad over the swishing of her gown.

"Oh no," Isanami called back, "they're still recovering from their time in Yomi with some of my other children."

Just as Anastasia began to ask after Ukemochi's health, Komatsu threw the door open to—

To Izanagi. A surprisingly slightly disheveled Izanagi, but Izanagi nonetheless.

Komatsu blinked, but the image of him did not disappear and replace him with someone more believable. No, it was still Izanagi, the creator god, father of the gods, and - her eyes went wide.

 _'Oh,'_ Komatsu thought as Izanagi brushed his hair back into a semblance of neatness. _'Oh_ fuck _.'_

Izanagi's hair was a pitch black, a contrast to Isanami's white, near blue, coloring, but their eyes were the same bright gold. He was tall and broad unlike Isanami's own slim grace, his face handsome and proud where Isanami's was beautiful and cutting. 

Both so easily compared and yet so, so different. Of _course_ they were alike.

He flashed a charming smile, one hand over his heart, and said, "I heard my wife was here?"

Izanagi was the brother and husband of Izanami, the two created at once to birth the world so long ago.

With grief strong enough to make her sway, Komatsu wondered if Isanami had once smiled like that, wide and bright, at the beginning of the universe. If she had laughed, loud and shaking, before Izanagi had left her to rot in the underworld, scared off by his no longer beautiful and living wife.

Komatsu could feel the curse rise upon her tongue ( _that he may never love again, that every love of his would be ripped to pieces, that anyone who he will ever look upon with intentions will find themself filled with nothing but the same vile disgust he had for her dearest friend—_ ) before she remembered, with vindictive glee sharp enough that it could have masqueraded as Anastasia's ice sword, that Izanagi technically had no Domain after splitting the world among his - his and _Isanami's_ \- children. What did she have to fear? He wasn't the one with the protection of a queen.

She slammed the door in his face.

Komatsu then considered that it was still Izanagi, Isanami's _ex-husband_ , and her eyes widened until they were more white than blue. She rushed back to the two goddesses behind her and tried to ignore the insulted shouting from behind the door.

Anastasia and Isanami both straightened, their faces tight with worry and concern. Before either of them could even twitch for their weapons, Komatsu managed to spit out, "Izanagi is here!"

Isanami's face, already a deathly white, paled even further and tightened into a mask so blank she could have been mistaken for marble. The only thing that gave her away was the small movements of her jaw as her teeth ground back and forth.

Komatsu and Anastasia both jumped toward her, their hands clinging to her arms, trying to find the middle ground of comfort and restraint.

"Stay here," Anastasia ordered. "I'll bring the others up here - I can get down the mountain the quickest."

Isanami stood, knocking their hands aside with ease, and hissed, "I do not need a _man_ to rip that bastard's heart from his chest!"

Anastasia flipped her hair back. "Of course you don't, but don't you forget that your husband will want a turn after you're done."

Her teeth bared and gleaming in a savage grin, Isanami looked more like Izanami than either had ever seen her before. Anastasia grinned back and Komatsu had the cold feeling that had Anastasia been around to aid Izanami the first time, the world would have fallen within days.

The ice goddess disappeared in a swirl of crystals, a sudden breeze carrying her out one of the windows. Komatsu let out a breath, her head in her hands, when the knocking started up again.

"Oh my gods, can't he shut up for three seconds?!" Komatsu felt like her brain was going to leak out of her ears and it wasn't even her ex-husband at the door. She didn't even have an ex-husband! "Why is he even here?"

From the corner of her eye, Komatsu could see Isanami slowly straighten. "I think the better question is _how_."

Komatsu looked up, her brows furrowed. Isanami didn't even bother to spare her a glance as she began to pace.

"I know Sasuke has spoken of me often, but none of the gods he has befriended knows Izanagi personally _so_ ," she turned to Komatsu, her eyes fever bright, "how does my pathetic ex-husband know where I am?"

"You think someone we know told him?" Komatsu ran through the list of people who knew where the three of them would be that day, but she can't see the connection to Izanagi through any of them.

Isanami, however, saw those threads of fate with the ease of a mother.

She swore - an ugly thing bitter enough to make Komatsu jump. "It has to be either Saizou, Rokuro, or Yuri. Izanagi had given up the sun, moon, and storms to them after he ran from me in Yomi."

Her lips parted, a hint of malice sliding between her teeth. Voice dry and almost amused, she said, "Personally, I think Yuri would find this entire farce hilarious."

Komatsu's mouth opened, immediately defensive of her friend, but she just as quickly closed it with a grimace. It, unfortunately, made sense.

Saizou wouldn't have dared bring Izanagi upon Isanami, especially not after the effort he put forward in trying to befriend her. Rokuro, on the other hand, wouldn't dare set _Isanami_ upon her ex-husband; he knew there was nothing else in the world that would explode more horrendously than the two of them together. Anyone else just didn't have the right connections nor the motivation.

Komatsu knew Sasuke would rather kill Izanagi himself than give up his wife, not to mention that he didn't really know any of the older gods beyond them anyway. Neither Sanada brother would bother either—Yukimura would rather stab himself than hurt Sasuke and Nobuyuki knew damn well that Komatsu would skin him if her husband tried any such nonsense. Kakei would follow Yukimura to death and Jinpachi would follow _Kakei_ to death, so the two of them wouldn't try anything either. That left the women themselves - and Yuri.

She sighed. "Yes, it does seem like a very Yuri thing to do, doesn't it?"

The banging on the door increased. Komatsu flinched at the noise, but Isanami did nothing more than sneer in its general direction and fall back down to her seat. She knocked back her tea like a shot.

"Just like the storms he controls, he wrecks havoc wherever he goes." The sigh she let out was so deep Komatsu could have sworn it came from her soul instead. There was yet more knocking at the door, if it could even be called knocking at that point. Isanami sighed again. "Might as well let that idiot in before he breaks Anastasia's door down."

Komatsu straightened, startled by the change of heart. "Are you sure, Isanami?"

The other goddess lazily waved a hand, eyeing where Anastasia kept her hard liquor. "No, but we might as well get this over with lest he actually tries to follow me to Yomi. I'd hate to explain to Ryujin and the other dragon kings why we're down a creator god."

She winced, but couldn't help her nod of agreement. If Izanagi thought he could break into Yomi without consequences - well, _she_ wasn't going to be the one to help him. A loud bang knocked her back into the sad reality that was her current existence and Komatsu, like Isanami, considered Anastasia's liquor cabinet before her conscience kicked in.

Shoulders slumped and feet dragging, Komatsu turned back to the door, now visibly shaking from the rough treatment Izanagi was bestowing upon it. She got to the door and ripped it back open, Izanagi almost falling into the house. She whipped out a hand and dragged him inside by his collar, dropping him almost immediately and shutting the door with more force than was probably required. She wasn't in the mood to care.

Komatsu went back to Isanami without a glance to the god and fell into her seat just as the other had. She, too, downed her tea like a shot. Cup held out, she beckoned another serving from Isanami, who had magically acquired one of the bottles from Anastasia's cabinet in the time she had been busy with Izanagi. With a mix of alcohol and tea, Komatsu settled back and contented herself to watch the soap opera opening in front of her eyes.

Izanagi had almost gone to his knees thanks to Komatsu pulling him in while unbalanced, but he swiftly rightened himself. He took a deep breath and once again smoothed out his clothing and hair, his shoulders rolled back and chin up. He would not be cowed by a minor goddess and his own wife.

Gods, his _wife_.

He slowly walked into the main sitting area, the furniture nothing but a backdrop to the sweet vision of his Izanami. Her once black hair was now white, almost blue, and matched the shade of her skin - so pale where it used to glow with life. He watched as the black cloth of her sleeves delicately kissed the edges of her knuckles and his throat went dry at the stark color different. He wondered what her skin would look like with red marks in the shape of his mouth.

Her lashes fluttered open and his breath caught at her gold, gold eyes—just like his. No matter the time away, no matter how she may change, they would always be connected even if it was just by a single color.

Izanami was cold, now, he could tell. Her face was not flushed as it had once so often been, her mouth always turned up as if she were permanently seconds away from smiling, but she was also no longer the ruinous beast she had been after her death. Izanagi's breath stuttered and he took a single step forward, hand reaching for her own.

It was, however, a very different hand that brought him to a halt. It dropped heavily on his shoulder and Izanagi was spun around—all he saw was a pair of furious green eyes and then he was too busy holding his face in pain to see anything else.

He tumbled to the ground while a woman cackled in the background, his thoughts tripping over each other as he slowly realized that he - Izanagi, the creator god, father of the gods, the one who had made half of the universe itself - had been punched in the nose.

While Izanagi had a small existential crisis, Sasuke shook out his hand with a small curse and a quiet mutter of, "I didn't expect him to have a face like a brick, what in the heavens _made him—?_ " which sent Ana into a second round of hysterics.

Komatsu tried to hide her laughter behind her cup, but from the look Isanami threw her as she stood she wasn't doing that well of a job. Isanami stepped over the moaning Izanagi, arms catching Sasuke in a hug. He snuggled into her shoulder with a happy hum as her lips pressed against his cheek.

"My hero," she murmured just loud enough and with enough humor that Sasuke flushed a bright red.

Ignoring her teasing, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, twisting her around so that not even her robes brushed Izanagi's feet. "I won't lie - I've been meaning to do that for some time."

Isanami just smiled into his hair. Her eyes flicked down to Izanagi and her mouth curled into something far crueler. She had felt how her blood had warmed at the sight of her ex-husband; she had just barely kept herself from lashing out and sending him through the walls or roof. The man at her feet looked up at her, as if he had a _right_ to look at her, and her eyes darkened to the same black as the shadows she cast - the same shadows that slithered along the floor, their spindly fingers reaching out to trap Izanagi against the ground.

To her immense dissatisfaction, Izanagi jumped up before too many could ensnare him. He had caught a yell by the skin of his teeth and cleared his throat once he was back on his feet. He snapped his nose back into place and waved the blood away, taking the extra few seconds to beat his fear back.

Izanagi took a deep breath. Izanami was his sister, his first and only wife—did she not remember how he had came for her, so long ago? And now, after her crazed rage had calmed, her beauty had been restored to her and she was free of Yomi's bleakness.

They had created the world together with nothing but a spear and time. Had they not ran their hands through the waters that had covered the universe, walked along the newly made land, planted each and every herb and spice? Had Izanami not propose to _him_ first? Had he not proposed to her back? Had they not loved each other at the very beginning, before the gods that separated them were even born?

What reason could there be for them to be apart?

Izanagi eagerly stepped forward, his arms opening for Izanami to walk into, but she stayed still. Her eyes (so _cold_ ) matched the way her mouth curled - not as the grin he remembered from over millennia ago, but as something that spoke of the hell she had been left to.

The one, Izanagi remembered with a shiver down his spine, that _he_ had left her to.

Without stepping from the warmth of Sasuke's arms, Isanami told the god before her, bluntly and without a shred of pity, "Izanagi, my _dearest_ ex-husband, I suggest that you leave and hobble off to wherever it is that you spend your pathetic existence nowadays or I will _personally_ reach into your chest, break each and every single one of your ribs, tear out your still-beating heart with my bare hands, and shove it down your throat so the very last thing you will ever know is the taste of your own blood before I drag your soul down to Yomi and chain it to the bottom of my deepest fire pit.

"Your choice, of course." She smiled. "I'm not _that_ heartless."

Izanagi blanched so hard the white of his eyes was nothing compared to the pallor of his face. He glanced to Anastasia and Komatsu, but the both of them just looked away—Anastasia examined her fingernails without a glance back and Komatsu snapped her fan open, refusing to meet his eyes. He looked to Sasuke, still wrapped up within Isanami's arms, but the nature god only had adoring eyes for the woman at his side.

Heart pounding, he tried to speak. "You, you are my _wife_. We - ex-husband? We are still married! We were created to be together! You are and were always meant to be my sister-wife. You - you had asked for _my_ hand in marriage first, you had wanted to never be separated! Do you not remember?"

Isanami spared him only a single glance. "I remember your back as you fled from me, leaving me trapped in Yomi."

Before anyone could say another word, the door was ripped from its hinges, finally dying a proud death after the barrage it had kept back for the day. Saizou marched inside, Rokuro and Yuri right behind him.

The sun god wasted no time in throwing Izanagi away from Isanami and into the waiting arms of the gods who followed him. He bowed to Isanami and Sasuke both, his expression set into a stern and unshakable countenance. "I'm incredibly sorry about this inconvenience, my Lady. To make up for this slight against you, I convinced Lord Yukimura to allow the dispatch of myself and my brothers to clean up Yuri's mess."

Isanami looked toward the doorway. Rokuro sighed as he steered Izanagi away from the house while Yuri leaned against the frame. He shrugged, unrepentant under her irritated gaze.

Yuri grinned back, the sharp curve cutting his face nearly in half. "It was going to happen eventually," he nearly sang.

"Don't think I don't remember the racket you made just outside of my Domain, Yuri. Perhaps time as a snake again will teach you manners?"

Isanami's words made Yuri hesitate and, though he wrinkled his nose and huffed the entire time, his walk out the door after his two brothers was faster than normal. He summoned the door back into place and then slammed it shut.

Komatsu sighed and finally closed her fan. She tapped it against her chin and murmured, "So sorry about the damage, Ana."

Anastasia shrugged, one hand rubbing the tension out of her neck. "When it comes to the gods, this was minimal at best." She glanced at Sasuke. "No offense."

Sasuke grinned at her and nuzzled his face deeper into Isanami's hair. "None taken!"

Hand buried in Sasuke's own hair, Isanami chuckled. "Perhaps the two of us should leave as well - I don't think I'll be getting rid of this clingy vine for a while."

Komatsu was quick to wave away her apologies. "Oh, don't worry, this was hardly your fault. We'll just have to plan for girl time some other day. Oh!" She clapped, bouncing in place. "We could have it in Yomi next time! We definitely won't be bothered there."

A flash of surprise was closely followed by a small smile, this one far kinder than before. "Perhaps," Isanami said. She tugged Sasuke closer, as if he could absorb the bright shine of happiness that threatened to overwhelm her. "I shall see you then, girls."

The shadows engulfed both husband wife as they vanished to Yomi. Anastasia shook her head and plopped back down into place, one arm thrown across her eyes. Komatsu giggled at her and said, "Well, life certainly isn't boring, wouldn't you say?"

Anastasia scoffed before she poured herself some liquor from the bottle Isanami had stole earlier, holding up a cup for Komatsu to take as well. Her lips curled into an amused half smile. "You're telling me. I will admit though, it's been fun."

Komatsu took the offering and raised it high above her head. "Oh yes, it most certainly has - and it would be terribly boring otherwise. Cheers!"

The clink of their cups was chased by their matching smiles. Indeed, there was never a dull day when one spent it with the goddess of the dead.


End file.
